


Telban'fen: Hunting The Dread Wolf

by Vesania94



Series: Da'Telban'Assan: Lily's Story [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst and Feels, Archery, Attempted Murder, Awkward Conversations, Child Assassin, Child Murder, Childhood Trauma, Dogs, Elvhen Language, Gen, Injury Recovery, Major Character Injury, Mentor & Protogé, Murder, Parent-Child Relationship, Post-Trespasser DLC, Psychological Trauma, Redemption, The Most Dangerous Child In Thedas, Trespasser DLC, child murderer, non-sexual relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 18:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8633434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vesania94/pseuds/Vesania94
Summary: The stories of Lily Rutherford from age 9, to age 13.

Angry, traumatized, and bitter, Lily places her feet firmly on the path to stopping Solas from destroying the world, regardless of what happens to her. Out in the world armed with the skills taught to her by the Inner Circle, Lily carves out a bloody name for herself as the mysterious White Wolf, a boogey-man that haunts the steps of all of Fen'Harel's agents, and the most high-profile target to be eliminated for Solas to succeed. Old friendships muddy the water however, and sometimes it's hard to tell who is the one that needs rescuing, either from the cruelty of the world, or from themselves.
Warning: This story does contain violence done against a child character, including her attempted murder. This child character also does her fair share of violence against others which includes murder and assassination.





	

She was packing as quickly and lightly as she could, carefully wrapping up a few of her belongings in what remained of a tattered quilt. Her pack was thin and light, she wasn’t taking much, and didn’t plan on packing anything for her amusement. The thin lock pick set from Sister Nightingale was tucked into her jacket, a few small but very effective mixtures of her mother’s healing potions were nestled in a small pouch at her side, her quiver was fully stocked with arrows, and a small repair kit was tucked into the bottom, her bow cleaned, strung, and tensioned to a heavier draw than she used for target practice.

Slinging the pack on she lifted the candle she had lit, the flame casting long shadows over the new wood that made up the two-story house, only completed the previous week. The note she was leaving sat on the neatly made bed, ink still wet. A clean break. That was what Uncle Bull had recommended when she talked to him about her plan. Picking up a small, worn dagger she noticed laying behind her mattress, she belted it on and quietly slipped out of her room.

Nothing stirred as she made her way down the stairs, gripping the handrail carefully. Though she had only been there a short time, the house was already starting to feel like home, and she didn’t try lie to herself that it hurt just a little to be leaving. Passing through the large kitchen, she picked up a few small loaves of bread, tucking them into her pack before turning towards the front door, hand flying to her dagger as she saw a figure standing there, waiting for her. The low, disapproving parental growl of her father radiated from it.

“Lily, what are you doing?”

Lily took a deep breath, steadying herself and relaxing her grip on the dagger. “You scared me, Papa.”

“You didn’t answer me. What are you doing? It’s past midnight.” She stood under his gaze as he sized her up and down, frowning in confusion, and then sadness. “You’re going after him, aren’t you?”

“I have to, Papa,” Lily argued, folding her arms across her chest. “You can’t stop me.”

“I know I can’t.”

She hadn’t been expecting it, and it threw her a little, breaking through the cold façade she had been crafting. “You know?”

Shaking his head, Cullen pulled another dagger out from behind him. It was crafted out of fine silverite, a delicate engraving of a lily in full bloom decorating the hilt. He put one heavy hand on her shoulder, kneeling down to her level.

“I know you think he can redeemed, Lily. And I know that you know your mother and I think very differently. But if you feel like this is what you have to do, I know better than to try and stop you. All I can do is help you come back,” Cullen whispered, trading the daggers and taking the worn one. “Endeavor is saddled in the stable, and packed for two weeks worth of travel. If you are not back by then, we will come after you.”

“Understood, Papa,” Lily relented, hanging her head. Two weeks. That wasn’t much time. But, maybe this was a test. If she could prove she could last two weeks, the next time might be three. Stopping Solas wouldn’t happen overnight.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Cullen pressing a kiss to her forehead, and smoothing his hand over her braids, looking conflicted. “Be safe, make sure you get your sleep, brush your teeth. We will light a lantern at the gate and the tree line every night until you get back.”

“I love you, Papa.”

“I love you too, Lily. Come back safe,” Cullen said, hugging her tight one last time. Sniffing back tears, Lily took a step back, straightened herself, and walked out the door, letting the cascade of hoof beats in the night announce her departure.


End file.
